Dawn's Diary
by American Sweetheart
Summary: Spike and Buffy's relationship, through the eyes of Dawn.


Title: Dawn's Diary   
Author: American Sweetheart  
Summary: Buffy and Spike's relationship, through the eyes of Dawn.  
Author's Notes: This is my 1st Buffy fan fiction story. There isn't much detail, it's just short and enjoyable. Thanks for reading!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Now one to the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jan 5, 2002  
  
Don't you just hate stupid people? I mean seriously, if people just opened their eyes more they'd see a lot of the things their missing. My sister is totally one of those people. I know she just came back from Heaven, and everything seems like hell to her, but it's not. There are a lot of good things going on for her if she only realizes their there. Well enough about my hopeless sister. Today was a pretty average day. I still try not to talk to Willow more then I have too, I'm still a little mad, after all she did almost kill me. She's doing better, I guess, but it hasn't been that long. I wish Tara was still here. She always knew what to do. Its getting late I better go to sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jan 6, 2002  
  
I think somethings up with Buffy and Spike. We're in the Magic Box right now and Buffy keeps giving spike weird looks, not the 'I'm goin' kill you' looks, more, more….Loving? Yeah, no one else seems to notice. I don't even know if Spike notices. Something is up with those two.  
Xander is saying something to Ayna about flowers for the wedding. They seem so happy. There the only ones that seem to be a peace in the room. Willow's typing away on her laptop, looking so distant. Spike is sitting on the stool by the counter and Buffy is sitting next to Xander reading some old book. This is soooooooo boring! Uh! She did it again! Another look! Spike is so right for her, why doesn't she give him a chance?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jan 7,2002  
  
Why does everyone treat me like a child? Its so annoying! Buffy got all pissed of at me today after I came in a little late. Well 4 hours late, but what teenager has to be in doors by 6:30, Then Buffy gives me the 'Sundown is at 6:30, and I don't want you to come home undead' speech. I survived a Hell God and she's worried about a few vamps?! Worst of all Spike was here when I got home and when he 'sorta' stood up for me Buffy went all bitch mode. And she's yelling at him right now. Why do they always fight? They would be so good for each other. For me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jan 8, 2002  
  
Today was a very strange day. First off, this morning I came out of my room and practically ran into Spike. He said he was over to get a book from Buffy for Xander. I let him think I believed him, I mean it's perfectly normal for a vampire to walk over to the Slayer's house in the morning, shirtless, and wearing the exact same pants he did last night.  
Spike left and a few minutes later, when I was in the kitchen, Buffy came downstairs. She looked like she just went through a hurricane! Her hair was defining gravity, her shirt was buttoned all wrong and her robe was inside out. Yep, they shagged. About time! I didn't say much to Buffy. I just went to school.  
It was looking like a good day, Buffy and Spike had sex together, I passed my math test, and was invited to go to the pizza hut after school with Jennifer. Well that's about when my day went downhill. When I went to the Pizza Hut I kinda lost track of time and came home late. Again. Buffy got really pissed off. She said 'what are you thinking?! Do you want to be eaten by vamps?!' and then I said 'well maybe I'll just stay home and have sex with one!'. I don't know why I said that, but it shut her up fast. She gave my the 'you don't know anything' look and we got into another argument over her and Spike. Then she said 'It could never happen. I'm the Slayer and he's a vampire. You need a normal life, and me and Spike being together won't give you that'. How stupid is she? Since when has my life been normal? Well I kinda blew up when she said that. I told her; 'Normal?! Normal!! We live in Sunnydale! Nothing is normal. So a vampire, the Slayer, and the Key living together under one roof doesn't sound to weird to me!' Buffy was shocked and I just went to my room and started writing. I could care less about Buffy now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jan 9, 2002  
  
I tried to avoid Buffy today, but she just couldn't go one day without playing mom. This morning I was leaving for school when she cornered me. I was totally prepared for the 'do as I say', but it didn't happen like that. She asked me: 'do you really think it would work if Spike moved here?' I was totally blown away. Not only was she treating me like her sister but she was asking if Spike could move in! I was completely shocked. I decided to try my luck. 'Do you love him?' I actually asked her. For the second time. I was totally expecting a 'Hell no!' but then she did another unexpected thing she said yes! She started smiling and said something about how she fell in love with him. But I tuned out after yes. Buffy loves Spike, Spike loves Buffy. If Spike moves in I'll have a lot more freedom, and we'd all be happy. Buffy was babbling on about how crazy she was and I stopped her by saying 'No. I'd love it if Spike moved in.' I haven't seen Buffy smile like that in a long time.  
  
  
  
  
Ok, I know I've already wrote today, but you'll never believe what happened! Spike moved in while I was at school! I was in total shock mode when I came home (on time) to see Spike there in the Kitchen, with Buffy, holding hands! Buffy still had the smile from this morning. Then I over heard Buffy tell Spike that she loved him. It must have been the first time he heard it because he looked like he could faint. Then he told her he loved her too and they kissed for, like 2 minutes. (I timed it.). They finally noticed me and we spent the next few hours talking and eating pizza. Buffy is finally starting to see all the good things around her. And we're a happy-abnormal family. Buffy should listen to me more often, After all I am the Key and am sub post to have the know age of the universe and all. 


End file.
